


of puzzles

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> let me just say that yes I am useless but I s2g I will write the other things that need updating soon also I am sorry I am trash--

At first Fushimi thinks nothing of defecting to Scepter4. Why would he? He hated it at HOMRA, clearly didn't fit in with Misaki's new 'family', Munakata clearly wants him, and he's always been one to destroy his own world before someone else gets the chance. 

Or at least he has been since that one incident with his father when he was a child. 

At first things are kind of strange. His new coworkers don't really like or trust him, which is fine by him - he doesn't like or trust them either, really, even though he knows eventually they'll have to be able to work together to some degree lest they all get killed in the field. Not to mention, of course, the fact that Misaki isn't with him anymore, but that's his own fault and he'll get used to that sooner or later. He did it of his own accord, and now that chapter of his life is behind him.

But perhaps the strangest thing is Munakata himself.

His recruitment of Fushimi had been rather odd, too. First he'd come to him, then he'd admonished him, then he'd teased him and finally asked him to join. Really, if it had been anyone else, Fushimi probably would have stopped caring when he'd been admonished... But then again, Munakata had also given him some useful advice that ended up helping him out. Besides the fact, Fushimi had eventually found Munakata's skills of memorization and organization to be amazing - had even embarrassingly commented as much, and had Munakata tease him lightly for it.

For as socially awkward as Munakata was, it seemed he was also incredibly perceptive. He seemed like a genius, and Fushimi was almost afraid at first that he'd turn out to be like his father... But Munakata was nothing like Niki, at all. If there had been any part of Fushimi that was simply looking for the approval from a father figure that he'd never gotten from his own, that would have quickly been blown out of the water because they were so different it was completely impossible to compare.

Yes, they were both geniuses, and yes both were good with puzzles, but Munakata was so free with his praise that it had actually startled Fushimi at first. Eventually he began to wonder if that had anything to do with the fact that he was Munakata's favourite - a fact that he hadn't known for a while, but when he realized he wondered how long that had been going on - and if Munakata was just spoiling him, but... Even if that was the case, Fushimi couldn't find it in himself to hate it.

Because he could tell that Munakata _meant_ it. Even if it was easily given, even if he could say things like "I still need you" without batting an eyelash, it was obvious that every word was sincere. Fushimi was a bit disgruntled to know that he could tell when Munakata wasn't being completely sincere after a very short time of being together.

An awkward person with exceptional mental and physical capabilities. Difficult and tedious to deal with socially, but someone who also seemed to know exactly what the people around him needed and had no problem providing it to them if it were within his power. Definitely a strange man.

When Fushimi had first taken that sword, he expected a racing pain, the way Suoh's had burned him when he'd gotten it, or to feel like he was being electrocuted since Munakata's aura was thunder based. But nothing of the sort had happened, and Fushimi wondered if that was because he hadn't belonged with Suoh and he did with Munakata, or if it was just his fear of fire, or anything like that, but he quickly let it go.

Of course, being Munakata's favourite means that occasionally he gets chat up at random when Munakata got bored. Which is quite frequently - Fushimi can at least understand that boredom: paperwork is tedious, after all. And he complains about it, yeah, tells Munakata to stop abusing the private lines to talk to him, tells him to do his damn work, complains up and down that it's a wonder anything ever gets done around here... But Munakata always just smiles and waves it off, sometimes with a little murmur of "But you're here, so everything is fine."

It almost makes Fushimi annoyed that he actually really likes the praise. Of course he never admits that out loud, but... He's really quite fond of Munakata, and thinks he's everything that a King should be in this day and age. Even if he is a rather strange person who clearly doesn't always get social interaction and it's finer points.

Either that or he does and he's just playing tricks on them all. After that second meeting in the car with the puzzle, Fushimi isn't sure he'd be terribly surprised to hear that were true. Particularly because sometimes Munakata is almost terrifying with how good he is at reading people. It's easy to forget sometimes, with how laid-back he can be, that he's a King and possesses immense power that he can use at will. All it would take is a whim and any one of them could be dead, or their building blown up, or anything like that. Munakata's not like that, of course - Suoh is, but Munakata's not - so Fushimi doesn't actually feel as though he's in danger of that happening, but it's definitely easy to forget he holds that sort of power, thunder and lightning dwelling in his body as easily as oxygen.

He feels comfortable with Munakata in a way that not many other people could make him feel. When he'd destroyed that sandcastle only to have Munakata remake it and say that he'd make it strong enough that nobody could knock it over... Nobody else knew the real meaning of his words, but Fushimi did, Fushimi understood, they were directed at him and as much as he hated to admit it, he really did admire and respect Munakata. He would not leave Scepter4 for anything, would follow Munakata for as long as he could. 

His loyalty was a hard thing to earn, yet Munakata had done it, completely.

And Fushimi still couldn't read him half the time. An enigma, truly - when it came to his family or past, Fushimi didn't know much about that, either. It wasn't like Munakata was particularly secretive, it was just that Fushimi didn't want to be more attached than he already was. So he kept up his rude comments, his complaints, his nags... But Munakata only ever smiled at him in return.

It was unsettling how easy it was to fall into bed with him.

Fushimi hadn't gone to his office with those intentions, had just been dropping off paperwork and got roped into staying and talking for a few minutes. Munakata clearly hadn't intended things to go that way, either, but he voiced no protest when Fushimi clicked his tongue at him in annoyance and then leaned in to kiss him hard. Instead Munakata only teased Fushimi gently when that initial kiss broke, not mad or upset or anything, just smiling fondly, softly, like Fushimi was someone he truly cared about--

\-- Fushimi had kissed him again, rough and impatient, telling him to stop talking between kisses, because dammit if every word he said didn't just simultaneously frustrate and win Fushimi over more, and Munakata wasn't even trying, and it was just so damn unfair that Munakata could have such power over him.

It would actually be less frustrating, Fushimi thinks, if Munakata wasn't so fucking nice to him all the time. If he were mean, or cruel, or even just didn't praise Fushimi as much as he did, then Fushimi thinks he wouldn't care nearly as much as he does, but he isn't mean or cruel, and he does heap praise on Fushimi, and he is so open about needing and wanting him that Fushimi can't resist, or at least not as well as he pretends like he can.

Munakata's an attentive lover, which just pisses Fushimi off even more, because he comes first, feels his release rush through him like lightning, igniting every nerve in his body as his toes curl in the sheets... and Munakata does nothing to tease or embarrass him, just kisses up his chest and throat gently, avoids the burned HOMRA insignia because he knows Fushimi won't tolerate it being touched, not this time, not so early, maybe later on but not right now. Right now this development is still too new - even though he trusts Munakata with his life, his body, it's still too much to ask for just that. Munakata doesn't push or pry or comment, just leaves it alone, and Fushimi's not sure if he's more annoyed with his own feelings about it or the fact that Munakata knows him so well. 

Fushimi channels his frustrations and rolls Munakata over, takes him in his mouth instead since he's too sensitive now to finish the other way, and finishes him off probably clumsily, since he's never done that before, but Munakata just smiles at him as they both come down and presses soft kisses over his face. Fushimi's not one for affection or cuddling, but... With Munakata, things are always different.

He allows himself to fall asleep in his King's bed and tries not to think about how much better he feels.


End file.
